


Some Other Horrible Form

by The Little MerBucky (blue_pointer)



Series: Death Comes Calling [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Best Friends, Bucky has lost the will to live, Dark, Dark Fantasy, Devil's threeway, Horror, Jarvis and Tony Stark: Master detectives, Jealous Tony Stark, Multi, New York City, References to Hamlet, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Threesome - F/M/M, Tony Stark needs a boot to the head, Tony/Pepper vibes, Trigger Warnings, Vampire Bucky Barnes, Vampire Steve Rogers, Vampires, amateur detective work, droids care, dubcon, future winteriron, highly dysfunctional stucky, listen to Jarvis, when you start to realize you're not in Kansas anymore, when your master vampire is a dickhead, worst friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_pointer/pseuds/The%20Little%20MerBucky
Summary: After nearly having been drained dry by a vampire, Tony wakes up to his AI nurse squad and tries to piece together what the hell happened. Something's up with Pepper.Maybe because Bucky and Steve wrapped up their night with her in unexpected and non consensual ways.Rhodey swoops in to take care of Tony and get him to the hospital in spite of protests. A few pints of blood later, Tony's starting to put the pieces together, and he doesn't like the picture he's getting.





	Some Other Horrible Form

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings for creepy threesomes and being forced to have sex with someone while someone else has sex with you. Honestly, you might want to skip the flashback scene all together.

Tony opened bleary eyes on a blurry replica of his bedroom in the New York house. He tried to groan, but no sound came. He felt like he’d been hit by a freight train.

“Oh, thank heaven, Sir,” Jarvis’ voice spoke to him through the ringing in his ears. “I thought I was going to have to call a doctor after all.”

“I hate doctors,” Tony croaked, and wished he hadn’t. The simplest thing took a monumental effort and wasn’t worth it for how he felt afterwards.

“Yes, I’m aware.” Jarvis sounded like what Tony liked or didn’t like was a small factor in whether Jarvis was going to subject him to it or not. “How are you feeling, Sir?”

“Terrible.” Tony tried to push the blankets off and failed, proving to himself just how bad he was feeling. “Shit.”

“Shall I call the doctor then, Sir?”

“Why?” Tony asked. “So he can tell me I don’t look so good? Drink plenty of fluids? Take over the counter medication? No thanks.”

“Yes, speaking of that, your dubious companion did say that you should drink fluids and rest for the next few days.”

Rest? That wasn’t something Tony could do. “Who said?” he asked. “What companion?” He startled as Dum-E was suddenly craning over him with a straw.

“It’s Evian, Sir,” Jarvis told him, as if that somehow made it more acceptable that his first droid was hovering over him playing nursemaid. He glanced over the side of the bed where there lay a stethoscope, various thermometers, a blood pressure cuff, and tongue depressors. He had no idea where they’d even found tongue depressors. Sighing, Tony put the straw in his mouth and drank. His entire body felt empty. The water drew attention to that, which was terrible, but it made him feel a tiny bit more full, which was good. Tony collapsed back against his pillows, panting. “What the hell happened?”

“I was hoping you could tell me, Sir. Mr. Wilson brought you back last night, apparently unconscious.”

“Wilson?” Tony tried to sit up and regretted it. “What was he--?” Then he stopped, because he remembered a dream. He was floating gently down a tunnel toward the light at the far end, and a voice had called him back. He’d opened his eyes, and Sam had been kissing him. But not in a romantic way. Not really. The strange thing was, Tony could remember the feel of his lips. And then, he’d told Tony he was dreaming, and jumped off a building to fly him home. “Definitely a dream,” Tony murmured.

“He was certainly here, Sir,” Jarvis told him. “Though I can’t speak to what you may have been dreaming for the last 20 hours.”

“Twenty hours?!” Tony sagged, immediately regretting his volume choice.

“Yes. Mr. Wilson said if you didn’t awaken on your own today, I was to call a doctor. It was quite close.”

“Jesus.” Tony tried to concentrate on breathing for a minute. He felt like he wasn’t getting enough air. “What else did he say?”

Jarvis paused, which wasn’t like him. “Nothing that made much sense, Sir. I have it all on the video feed. Would you care to see?”

“Yes,” Tony said. “Yes I would.” He drank some more water, because Dum-E was clearly not going to back off until he did. With a ridiculous amount of effort, he sat up a little more. U handed him a tablet, and Tony watched Sam carry him into the house, heard him talk to Jarvis like he’d been doing it forever. The hair stood up on Tony’s arms as he watched Sam gently tuck him into bed and kiss him goodnight. No wonder he remembered what the guy’s lips had felt like. Without realizing it, Tony rubbed his lips as he watched.

“Just who does this guy think he is?”

“As to that: I have a theory, Sir.”

“Hit me.”

“I’ve been analyzing the footage, and if you’ll look here…” Jarvis backed the video up to where Sam was carrying him upstairs. It slowed down the footage where Sam had turned at Jarvis calling him by name. “Sir, microexpressions indicate this may not be his real name. As you’d suggested yesterday morning.”

Tony looked for himself. He wasn’t programmed to spot minutiae like Jarvis was, but even he could see the guy looked confused and a little bit guilty at being called Mr. Wilson. You could almost see him make the decision not to correct Jarvis, too. “Alright, Batman,” Tony told him. “Then what is your real name?”

“He may have left us a clue, Sir.”

“Lay it on me, J.” The AI moved the footage to the point where his visitor paused on his way back down the stairs and pulled out a phone. “You got the digits?” Tony asked, excitedly. The camera pushed in until Tony could see a phone number, out of state area code, underneath the word _Sam_. “Well I’ll be.”

“The odds of a man named Sam having a friend by the same name are four thousand to one, Sir.”

“So if he’s not Wilson, he knows him.” Tony thought about this. If he were going to choose an alias, he’d choose something amazing sounding. Or at least choose an amazing name, like say: Robert Plant or Brian Johnson. He wouldn’t choose Rhodey. What if something he did got him in trouble? Then again, he’d played similar pranks more than once at MIT, getting his friend called into the chancellor’s office once… “Maybe Wilson is a friend.”

“A sound conclusion, Sir.” Tony snorted. Why Jarvis thought he needed positive reinforcement was beyond him. He could have sworn he hadn’t programmed that. But Jarvis was showing him why, focusing on the text on Batman’s phone.

“Still alive?” he read out loud. “What is this guy, James Bond or something?”

“Putting aside any in-jokes or attempts at sarcasm, this may suggest this Sam is someone concerned for our guest’s welfare, which supports the friend theory.”

 _Or just a strange sense of humor_ , Tony thought. That, or he owned a dog that could talk. Which was less likely?

“It’s a California area code, Sir. The greater San Francisco area.”

“REALly.” Tony wasn’t sure why, but he liked that idea. Was his mystery man queer? Texting a boyfriend, maybe, and not just a friend after all?

“Other than that, I could find no data on the telephone’s owner.” Jarvis sounded almost sad about that.

“That’s okay, buddy. You did a lot. Thanks.”

“Perhaps you’d like to return to your rest now, Sir?”

Yeah, right. “Sure thing. But can I have my phone?” Tony tried to glance around the bed to see if it was still in his clothing, but all that did was make him dizzy.

“If you wish, Sir. I should warn you that Mr. Rhodes has called for you several times.”

Tony felt immediately guilty. He’d left Rhodey in the lurch yesterday morning, no doubt wondering what the hell was wrong with Tony this time. “Yeah, let me call him back.”

“There may be no need, Sir. His last message indicated he would be driving down.” That scared Tony for some reason. Rhodey shouldn’t be here right now. Rhodey didn’t need to get wrapped up in all this weird stalker shit. Also, Rhodey would insist he go to the hospital, and Tony was far too weak to object right now. He couldn’t say why. It was more than his general dislike of doctors.  Something in him just rebelled against going to see one right now.  

“Dammit.” Tony sighed. “I’ll call him anyway.” Maybe he could put him off a little longer. He dialed from the tablet. Maybe he should have listened to all the messages first, but Tony knew Rhodey. He knew what they’d be, pretty much. First: anger, then annoyance, then worry, then worried threats, which ended in him deciding to drive down from Boston.

There was no answer, so he left a message. “Hey, huggybear, it’s me. I know you were worried, but everything’s fine. We’re good here. How’d you do on that test yesterday? Anyway, just puttering around the house today. Give me a call later if you want.”

Alright, so that was done, but what else? He felt like there was something he was forgetting. Or was it some one…? _Oh shit, Pepper!_ If something insane had happened to him last night, where was she? Had the same thing happened to her? Was she okay? Why hadn’t Batman brought her back, too? Had they been in a car accident? Tony still couldn’t really work out what had happened.

But calling her yielded no answer. And it was Saturday night, so she was unlikely to be at the office still. He tried anyway. No answer there, either. He called her best friend Jan.

“Tony Stark. No, I don’t know where Pepper is. She hasn’t answered my texts all day. I figured she was still with you, doing a long weekend thing. But she’s not?”

“No.” Tony wasn’t sure how to say so without making her suspicious. “We...kind of lost track of each other last night.”

Silence on the other end of the line. “Well, I did wonder.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know if I should say.” Jan was clearly hesitant.

“Listen, I just wanna know if she’s okay. Did she tell you something?”

“Well.” He could almost hear her biting her lip. “She just sent me a pic of this guy.”

“What guy?” Tony had a bad feeling.

“Look, I don’t want to make this weird.”

Now Tony was getting really frustrated. “Look, Van Dyne, Pep and me are just friends. You know that. If she hooked up with another guy last night, that’s fine. I just wanna make sure it wasn’t Ted Bundy or something.”

She sighed. “Fine.” He saw the image loading. “Just some really cute guy who bought her a drink. She stopped answering after that, so I figured...it went well.”

But Tony wasn’t answering anymore either. Because Pepper’s photo was a selfie she’d taken, only most of her face was out of frame, because it was focused behind her on a handsome fellow in a tux ordering at the bar from the event last night. And even in profile, Tony recognized Batman. “Thanks, Jan, you’re a doll.” Tony hung up before he could give away any more.

“I’ve gotta get over to Pepper’s,” Tony said, trying to lever himself up to a sitting position. But it hurt too much. He gritted his teeth. No way was a little cold or whatever going to stop him from helping his friend. Whatever was going on with this not-Sam Wilson guy, it couldn’t be good. Carrying Tony home after separating him from Pepper? Was she in his basement now, breaking her nails trying to climb out of a pit a la Silence of the Lambs? “Gotta...gotta check--” Tony rolled out of bed and promptly lost consciousness.

 

*

 

Without Tony or Pepper to say their bit at the charity dinner, things had fallen apart quickly. An officer of the charity tried to save it, but mostly people just finished their food and drink and went home. Steve wanted to leave before that. Now that Tony was gone, there was nothing that interested him here. Of course, they took Pepper with them.

At first, Steve had wanted to take her to their house, sleep with her in the hole, like some flesh and blood teddy bear. “You can’t,” Bucky told him. “You know how hungry you get when you first wake up, Stevie. You’d eat her for sure.”

Steve wanted to protest, but he knew it was true. And he couldn’t eat his mother. He’d never forgive himself.

So they’d taken her back to her place. Lucky for them, Pepper had her own apartment in the city. Bucky had just been planning on leaving her much the way he’d left Tony, but Steve had different ideas.

“I don’t like his smell on her,” he said.  “Get it off.”

Bucky didn’t like the sound of that. But he set about running a bath and digging out whatever soaps and scrub brushes he could find. Steve had been amusing himself going through her things, but he did finally notice. “No, not like that, Buck.”

“Steve...I don’t want to.” That was about the strongest he could protest without it turning into a fight. “Let’s just leave her here. You can visit again, another time, if you want.”

Steve had crossed his arms over his chest. “I want you to. Do it, Buck.”

“But, Steve--”

_DO IT!_

And so Bucky had climbed into the bath with Pepper and washed her inside and out before making love to her, exchanging his scent for Tony’s as best he could. He tried to make it as pleasurable for her as he could, and Pepper certainly seemed to be enjoying herself, but Bucky couldn’t help feeling bad. Terrible, in fact. To have sex with her, he had to feed from her, which was something he’d been trying not to do.

And then they’d moved from the bath to the bedroom, where Steve had joined them. Not touching Pepper, of course, but sandwiching Bucky between them, alternating between feeding from Bucky to stay hard and suckling Pepper’s breasts as if he were an infant. It was horrible, creepy, and wrong, and Bucky couldn’t pretend it wasn’t his fault. He’d enabled all of this, and now he was being punished. Having Steve take him from behind did finally make him ejaculate bloody come inside Pepper, who writhed and screamed like it was the best she’d ever had. But Bucky hated himself afterward, briefly considering emasculating himself so that nothing like this would ever happen again.

He let Steve sleep, curled up with Pepper on silk sheets like blissfully sated children until the last possible minute, when he had to wake him to get back to Brooklyn before sunrise.

After tucking Steve into the hole, Bucky went upstairs and crawled inside the liquor cabinet. He didn’t think he was going to be able to sleep anyway, so he did the next best thing and drank until he couldn’t think anymore.

 

*

 

Tony awoke to an argument going on in his house.

“I’m not gonna tell you again, Mr. Computer. I’ll climb out the damn window if I have to!”

“I’m afraid I’ve locked all the windows as well, Sir. They may appear to be glass, but I assure you, they are not. Mr. Stark senior spared no expense when it came to securing the safety of his family.”

“Jarvis, I don’t get what’s gotten into you. Tony needs to go to the hospital. Now.”

“I must advise you to wait until the morning, Sir. I assure you, his vitals are stable.”

“And I’m just supposed to take robo-butler’s word for that.” Boy did he sound pissed.

“Rhodey?” Tony worked to pry his eyes open.

“Tony!” He ran over to the bed. “You look like death warmed over, but HAL here is insisting you’re okay. Which is it?”

“No doctors,” Tony told him.

“Yeah, that really fills me with confidence. Got any better arguments?” Rhodey stared down at him, dubiously, hands on his hips.

“Can I have some water?”

He rolled his eyes. “Sure.” He grabbed the water from where Dum-E had left it and offered Tony the straw.

Tony sagged back against the pillows, feeling a little less empty again. “Maybe if I had something to eat.”

“Are you seriously asking me to wait on you hand and foot, after I drove all the way down here to see if you were okay?”  Tony just gave him a pathetic look. “You owe me, Stark.” He started to walk downstairs.

“Hey, where are you going? Just order in.”

“No way.” Rhodey pointed at him. “You are getting my grandmother’s homemade chicken soup.” When Tony started to protest, he got a fierce look. “It’s non negotiable, Tony.”

He was starting to relax in defeat again when the tablet in his lap made Tony remember. _Pepper._ He tried calling her again. This time, there was an answer.

“‘lo?”

“Pep. Oh, thank god, I thought something had happened to you.” Talking this much was costing him, but then so were all of these feelings he couldn’t stop.

“You’ve got a lot of nerve, acting concerned after ditching me at the benefit last night.” Well, at least she sounded like herself.

“Pep, I didn’t. I swear.”

“Fortunately for you, real gentlemen still exist. I ended up having a lovely time anyway, no thanks to you.”

“Yeah, Pep. About that guy--”

“Oh, he was amazing!” Tony didn’t like the way she moaned when she talked about him. “But I was really hoping he’d be here when I woke up.”

“Some prince charming,” Tony said, way more jealous than he should have been. “Did he leave money on the dresser on his way out?”

“You insufferable ass! How dare you say such a thing? After what you did, I have half a mind not to even speak to you anymore.”

“Sounds like you did pretty well without me,” Tony said.

“If you were half the man James Barnes is, maybe things would have worked out between us, Tony,” she said. “Please don’t call me again.” And then she hung up.

James Barnes. Was that his name? It was so...ordinary. “Hey, Jarvis old pal?”

“May I be of assistance?”

“Would you look up all the James Barneses in the city? Kinda curious now.”

“You believe he gave her his real name?”

“Well, seems like the only name he’s given anyone besides the hotel, so we may as well try it.”

“Very well, Sir.”

Tony spent the rest of that night getting spoon-fed an upsettingly salty scratch-made chicken soup and watching old episodes of _Good Times_ with Rhodey until he fell asleep. In the morning, Jarvis took them off house arrest, and Rhodey drove Tony to the hospital, where they checked him into the ER.

“Told you so,” his so-called friend said as they dragged Tony away for blood transfusion after blood transfusion. Four pints later, they finally released him.

“I don’t get it,” Rhodey said, driving him back home. “How do you lose that much blood without getting in a car accident or something?”

“I don’t know,” Tony told him testily, but he was starting to develop a theory, and he didn’t like it. He’d turned down all of the tests the doctors had wanted to run, finally having to threaten to call his lawyer before they’d let him go. “Let’s swing by Pepper’s, okay? I wanna make sure that creep who took her home from the party last night didn’t do something to her she’s not telling me.”

“You know what they say, Tony,” Rhodey warned. “Don’t ask a question you don’t wanna get the answer to.”

“Okay, hah hah, very funny. I’d just like to know why a guy who brought me home went back and had a nice date with Pepper afterwards.”

“Who is it you’re jealous of, Tony?” It was a fair question.

“Shut up.”

“Oh, very mature.”

At Pepper’s apartment, she slammed the door in their faces. “Well, so much for that,” Rhodey said.

“Actually.” That was Pepper from the opposite side of the door. “I’m sorry about that Rhodes. You can come in, but Tony can go straight to hell.” They exchanged a look. Tony shrugged and stepped aside.

“Okay, Potts, it’s just me this time,” Rhodey told her. She opened the door and he went in, leaving Tony to his own devices for a while. He went back down to the lobby to wait in one of the swank visitor’s chairs.

“Any luck, J?”

“I’m afraid not, Sir. Narrowing the results by age, there are few photographs to match the names, and none of them is similar to your guest. May I ask how things went at the hospital?”

“No big, just a few blood transfusions.”

“I see.”

“Yeah, I don’t get it either.”

“Sir, are you certain you don’t remember any more of the events from last night? Anything that might have resulted in this...deficit?”

Tony sighed. “No. I went in without Pepper, because she had a wardrobe malfunction. Then I met this guy…” Hey, whatever had happened to the guy from the men’s room, anyway? What had he said his name was? Steve Rogers?

“Okay, J. Just a hunch. But cross-reference the name Steve Rogers with your searching?”

“Will do, Sir.”

The guy couldn’t have vanished into thin air, right? And if he had, what was his MO? Tony had arrived back home with his phone, watch, wallet, everything still intact. So what would have been the point? Maybe he’d just gotten embarrassed, afraid they’d be caught in the men’s room like a couple of stereotypicals. But then… “Hey, J. Can you pull up that news footage again? The bit you showed me last night before I left for the benefit?”

“Certainly, Sir.”

Tony paused it as his special friend walked by the camera, and sure as shit, who was walking in almost arm in arm with him, but Steve Rogers. “Something’s rotten in the state of Denmark,” he muttered.

“Following ghosts from the battlements, Sir?” Jarvis asked.

“I sure as hell hope not,” Tony said. But there was a queer feeling in the pit of his stomach.  

**Author's Note:**

> In Act I Scene IV of Hamlet, both Horatio and Marcellus are trying to warn him not to follow his father's ghost.  
> You know how the rest turned out. This is what Jarvis is alluding to when Tony quotes the scene.


End file.
